1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk apparatus for reproducing, recording or erasing a disk of, for example, a DVD player or the like, particularly for preventing an erroneous operation by static electricity from being brought about and resolving a so-to-speak sliding down phenomenon of a disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a background art, there is a technology of a DVD player disclosed in JP-A-6-251479 or the like, when an example thereof is explained in reference to FIG. 6 through FIG. 8, according thereto, a cabinet 1 made of a synthetic resin in a shape of a rectangular box is formed by a ceiling plate portion 1a, a bottom plate portion 1b and a front face plate portion 1c, an apparatus main body 2 is arranged at inside of a cabinet 1 to be proximate to one side walls 26, 27 of the ceiling plate portion 1a and the bottom plate portion 1b, and a periphery of the apparatus main body 2 in the cabinet 1 is arranged with an AV printed board 3 substantially in an L-like shape in plane view and a main printed board 4 having an electronic part A.
The apparatus main body 2 includes a main chassis 8 for supporting a tray 7 for mounting a disk D movably forward and rearward a, b, and an optical pickup 10 axially supported by the main chassis 8 movably upward and downward c, d centering on an axially supporting shaft 9 and a drive chassis 13 mounted with a spindle motor 12 having a turn table 11, a cam shaft 14 projected from a front face of the drive chassis 13 is fitted to a cam groove 15a of a cam slider 15, the cam slider 15 is arranged at the main chassis 8 slidably in left and right directions e, f orthogonal to forward and rearward directions a, b, and the drive chassis 13 is formed to move upward and downward c, d by sliding the cam slider 15 in the left direction e (or right direction f). Further, a disk holder 17 having a magnet opposed to the turn table 11 is arranged at a horizontal beam 18 hung between two side wall portions 8a of the main chassis 8. Further, in FIG. 6, numeral 19 designates a disk containing recess portion formed at a center portion of the tray 7, and numeral 20 designates a float up preventing piece extended from the two side wall portions 8a of the main chassis 8 to upper sides of two side edge recessed step portions 7a of the tray 7.
Explaining operation principle, a bold line of FIG. 6 and FIG. 7A show a play mode, the disk D is rotated at high speed by the spindle motor 12 by way of the turn table 11, information recorded on the disk D is read by the optical pickup 10, and an image is reproduced on a monitor.
When an unloading signal is inputted from the play mode, as shown by FIG. 7B, by moving downward d the drive chassis 13 by sliding the cam slider 15 in the left direction e (or right direction f), the disk D is delivered from the turn table 11 to the tray 7, thereafter, the tray 7 is moved forward a by passing a disk takeout port 21 of the front face plate portion 1c, the disk d is taken out from the tray 7 and a new one of the disk d is mounted onto the tray 7.
Successively, when a loading signal is inputted, as shown by FIG. 7A, after moving the tray 7 rearward b to contain at inside of the cabinet 1, by moving the drive chassis 13 upward c by sliding the cam slider 15 in the right direction f (or left direction e), the disk D on the tray 7 is pinched by the turn table 11 by the disk holder 17.
The main printed board 4 is constituted by a shape of a rectangular plate, three corner portion thereof are penetrated with inserting holes 4a, the main printed board 4 is mounted on a plurality of leg rods 28 integrally projected from a bottom face of the bottom plate portion 1b, by fitting a center inserting hole 4a to a locking pin 29 integrally projected from an upper face of the leg rods 28 and screwing screws 30 to screw holes of the respective leg rods 28 by passing the remaining two inserting holes 4a opposed to each other along a diagonal line, the main printed board 4 is fixed to the bottom plate portion 1b and is connected to the ground (grounded) by way of the screws 30.
Explaining a procedure of a static electricity test, as shown by FIG. 6 and FIG. 8, static electricity is generated while moving an electrostatic tester 33 along an outer periphery of the cabinet 1, and it is checked whether the apparatus main body 2, the AV printed board 3 and an electronic part A of the main printed board 4 are erroneously operated by the static electricity.